


Another Day B

by Odile (Odileheroin_e)



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Another Day, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Past Relationship(s), Screenplay/Script Format, Songfic, past Roger/April
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odileheroin_e/pseuds/Odile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which she does see. </p><p>(Roger is emotionally inhibited by his past tragedy and tries to fight his love for Mimi, so he breaks down during Another Day. Mimi holds him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day B

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of materialised into my head while listening to the soundtrack version of Another Day. I thought some of Roger's singing sounded so desperate (cf. "No!"; "The fire's out anyway") that this started feeling like a plausible alternative version of the scene.
> 
> Written in screenplay format because I'm working on some scripts of my own and just kind of wanted to illustrate the idea of the scene without yet going into too prosaic descriptions. Play the song on the background and visualise it, I hope you'll like it!

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a second chapter with a prose rendition of the scene, too. That would however probably be my usual emotional-stream-of-consciousness writing and not much description of action, but we’ll see… maybe this lights my candle again.


End file.
